


On Hands And Knees For You

by xDirtyMindx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Bestiality, Bloody Sex, Bottom Dean, Castiel (Supernatural)'s True Form, Coming Untouched, Fisting, Happy Ending, Huge penetration, Huge sex toys, Knotting, M/M, Prolapse, Self fisting, Size Kink, Top Cas, Virgin Dean (kinda), anal gape, belly bulge, deep fisting, virgin Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDirtyMindx/pseuds/xDirtyMindx
Summary: A case gone wrong and Dean finds himself in deep trouble. The hunter becomes the prey and the things that happen in that forest are changing his life for good.xxxThis is a dark fic with lots of taboos, rape and kinky sex. Not your cup of tea, don't read it.





	On Hands And Knees For You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another multi-chapter story from me. Three chapters and I'll try to upload them in the next couple of days. xoxo
> 
> Not betaread, still learning to write in english so bare with me and feel free to point out my mistakes, I appreciate it.

He didn’t know exactly what went to hell and when did he screw up. Well, maybe he had a vague idea but… Yeah, he didn’t like to be wrong and in this case, admitting that he was stupid won’t help him out of the situation.

He was literally running for his life. Sam said that it was a simple skinwalker case, some silver and he’s done. Nope, his genius of a little brother was wrong and Dean found something more fierce and dangerous than some rabid skinwalkers.

It was a beast, Dean didn’t know what creature was it specifically but it was huge, both canine and bear-like. He should have checked Sam’s information about the attacks and the dead bodies before marching into the woods guns blazing.

The more he ran the more tired he was and the trees got thicker and thicker. Not good. He should head out of the forest not deeper into the unknown where the creature had a head start on him.

The growling and the leaves’ rustling became louder and louder and Dean was a fast runner even if he only ran when his life was at stake, the beast was starting to catch up on him.

Fuck.

Suddenly, there wasn’t much distance between them and huge claws grabbed his left thigh and dragged him to the ground. The beast was furry and reeking and Dean would have vomited if he wasn’t too busy to get free from the deathly grip. All the squirming and trashing didn’t do good for him, the claws sank deeper into his flesh and he cursed loudly.

The thing was breathing hard and fast at his neck, pushed him fully into the mud and Dean thought that _this is it, I’m gonna die here, end up in this ugly beast's belly_. He was wrong. 

The creature pulled his claws out of his thighs, making Dean scream in agony and before he can move an inch the claws attacked again, this time not drawing blood from him just ripping his clothes to shreds. Especially his pants and boxers.

″Oh, hell no, you don’t. Let me go, you son of a bitch.″

It was pointless to curse and squirm and Dean found himself naked in no time. His jacket’s and shirt’s shreds were still on him but he was bare down at his ass and legs. He tried to push himself away from his attacker, kicked and threatened it. The beast’s response was more growling, a tight grip on his shoulder, this time the claws sank into his flesh again despite his remaining clothes on him. Then he felt it. Something big and hard at his legs, moving closer and closer to his…

″NO! Let me go, you sick bastard, or swear I’m going to…″ his sentence died in a piercing scream. The beast shoved his massive cock into his tight, unprepared, virgin hole, making Dean tremble from head to toe. He’s never had anything inside his ass and now he was impaled dry on some monster’s huge cock. 

In no time the creature started to move in him, harsh and powerful thrusts tore Dean’s ass, he was sure about it. After two or three slides he became slicker and he knew that it was because he was bleeding. It stung, burned and stretched his abused hole so much.

He sobbed into his hands and stopped trashing under the beast. It was pointless and he figured that he’d be free sooner if he let him finish as soon as possible.

Now that he had nothing to do he was forced to feel more, acknowledge more of the fucking. The cock pulsing in his body was huge. No matter his zero experience on ass sex, he was sure that the beast’s size was paralleled with its cock’s size.

How long a thing like this could fuck around before it comes?

Too long… Too damn long. And the funny thing was that Dean’s ass hurt like hell and it felt like the dick was just getting bigger and thicker in his abused hole.

A few minutes later he discovered that he was right. The enormous cock was definitely bigger then it was the first time it impaled Dean. And thrusts after thrusts the monster forced his dick into him, making him sob and squirm again. It was more painful than the claws deep in his shoulders.

He was impossibly wide open on that cock and now he was openly crying. It was too much, too big and it was getting bigger, longer and wilder. He felt his stomach bulging out whenever the beast shoved his cock balls deep into him. He kept it there for a while, circled his hips into Dean and that’s when Dean realized that his cock stuck into Dean’s tore open channel.

The beast knotted Dean with his huge dick. It was pulsing and pulsing and Dean now knew why: he was coming inside his fucked open hole, straight into his belly. Carefully he moved his left hand towards his belly and… He was right. He felt the head of the dick at his lower abdomen and if he pushed at it he felt it twitching at his hand.

Dean didn’t realize he was hard until now. It was too late, the monster made him come untouched on his massive cock while still shooting hot cum into his belly. 

Dean was trembling so much, his ass hurt more and more and now he felt more and more cum flooding his insides. The beast circled his hips into him again, shooting more thick cum into Dean. His left hand was still trapped at his stomach and he felt his belly getting bigger and bigger with the monster’s cum.

Then it stopped. The creature stopped moving, it was panting hard at Dean’s neck and when Dean thought that finally, it’s over, it moved and yanked his knot and cock out of Dean’s channel.

Dean howled and screamed and trashed on the ground, now alone. He barely heard the beast leaving through his painful wailings.

Hot cum gushed out of his bleeding hole, making him more disgusting than he already was. Carefully he touched his bleeding, tore open hole and before he knew what was happening, his fist sank into his ass without any resistance. The little stretch was like heaven for his throbbing hole and he shrank back into the mud. He didn’t move… He just concentrated on his hand soothing his insides until the throb slowed down in his ass. Then carefully he pulled his fist out and let more cum gush out of him. He sobbed pitifully and before he can stop himself, he pushed himself up from the ground, his other hand grabbed his again rock hard cock and after a few pulls, he came again.

He was sick, now he was sure of it.

Getting off on his own rape and abuse was sick and twisted. But he couldn’t stop himself, pushed his fist back into his destroyed hole and sighed in content. Cum leaked out around his hand, making it wet so when he gave a try and moved his hand deeper… He moaned and increased the pace. For a crazy moment, he wished that the beast was back and would force its huge cock into Dean again.

He didn’t hear the rustlings around him, not until something was growling behind him. On instinct, he pulled his fist out, braced himself up on his hands and knees and pushed his ass back like an offering for his rapist.

In no time the creature was back on him, forced his still fully formed knot into Dean and started to fuck him open with it. In and out, Dean’s hole wasn’t twitching around it anymore, it was just a fucked open channel for the monster to use it.

He opened his eyes, didn’t know when he had closed it because of the ecstasy he felt while being fucked within an inch of his life.

There were more beasts around them. The one that was fucking him was the first that got him, he was sure about it. But there were more around them, waiting… Waiting for their friend to finish and… They were about to fuck Dean too.

Dean gulped and braced himself higher for his partner to fuck him deeper.

There ware taller and smaller ones around him, most of their dicks were visible in the moonlight under their bellies. Now Dean saw their enormous size, long and thick as Dean’s arms and their knots weren’t even visible yet.

The beast stopped fucking him, it didn’t stick into Dean this time, it couldn’t anymore. Just stopped and pulsed his cum into his belly again.

He pulled out after a few minutes so Dean’s hole was free for another monster dick. He barely felt the long shaft, not until its knot tried to catch on his non-existent rim. What it lacked on girth, gave it to Dean by length. His cock was pulsing deeper and deeper into Dean’s belly and shot his cum straight into his stomach.

One after the other they yanked their dicks out, huge knots unable to catch on Dean’s ass and they used it like a warm channel for their cocks.

When they finally finished and left him a few hours later Dean was laying in the mud again, drenched in his own cum, the beast’s cum and in blood and mud. He was weak and it took him several hours to get out of the woods, sometimes crawling on his hands and knees. His ass was wide open, leaking every drop of monster cum out of him.

It was painful to get back to his motel and it was dark again when he got back. He was glad for it, he barely had some of his shredded clothes on him and if someone would have seen him, they’d know exactly what has happened to him.

He locked his doors and passed out on his bed, slept at least half a day.

Next day he woke up sore and aching and crawled into the showers. It took him an hour to scrub himself clean, free from blood, mud and cum.

The shocking thing was that his ass was still wide open. He was able to push his fist into himself without any resistance. He decided to give himself a bit time to recover and stay in the motel for a few days, says Sammy that he’s still working and… He’ll figure out the rest later.

Now he was starving and thirsty and he needed to eat ASAP.

He was afraid to go anywhere with a fucked open ass. What if his body decides it’s time to take a dump and he… Fuck, no, he has to figure out something.

On his way to get some takeaway, he saw a shady sex shop at the corner. Yeah, no matter what, he needs something until his hole will close up for good.

The clerk didn’t bat an eye on him when he purchased several butt plugs in a variety of sizes and colors.

While he was waiting for his food at the restaurant he snuck out to the bathroom with the biggest plug and with some lube and he pushed it into his hole with no time. It just sank into him like it has a place reserved for itself. It stuck deep into his guts, it was not just wide but long enough to… Yeah, Dean wanted to feel it deep in his belly. He was glad that his jacket covered his erection but it was painful to drove back to the motel without touching himself.

The first thing he did back in his room after locking himself up was to get rid of his clothes and got on the bed. He was laying on his back and he saw the plug’s outline at his stomach. The sight transfixed him and he locked his eyes on it while he grabbed his dick and came embarrassingly fast.

He didn’t pull the plug out. He left it deep inside of himself. Walked with it being snugly deep in him and he only pulled it out when he felt the urge to shit. Then cleaned himself up, lubed up his monster plug and shoved it back in, where it belonged.

Just like the beasts’ cocks that he missed so much.


End file.
